dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (DxD Ghoul)
Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of the canonical series Highschool DXD, as well as the upcoming fanfiction Ghoul DxD. Originally a reincarnated Devil, Issei becomes an artificial One-eyed Ghoul after having Kenji Matsukase's kakuhou transplanted inside him, and rejecting his Evil Pieces as a result of his transformation. He joins Anteiku shortly afterwards, in order to learn how to live as a ghoul. Appearance Issei is a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. Following his training with Tannin in Volume 5, he gained a more muscular and toned build. Before his transformation, his most commonly worn outfit was the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes. After his transformation, his most worn outfit consists in a black hoodie, with dark jeans and white sneakers. At work, he wore the standard Anteiku waiter uniform, consisting of black trousers and a gray waistcoat over a white dress shirt and a black necktie. He wears a black eyepatch over his right eye as a result of being unable to control his kakugan. Personality Issei is first shown to be ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, and his ongoing perverted nature, often to make lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts and having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Kuoh Academy and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. Despite his pervertedness, Issei is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose into other people's business" as he helped Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, and Akeno Himejima overcome their fears and hatred of their mournful past. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Occult Research Club. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Rias after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him. Even with Rias' family telling him to use the same titles for them as Rias (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, he still remains the same. This is due to his trauma with Raynare. He has a habit as mentioned by his mother of not forgiving himself if he does something wrong: always saying sorry if said thing is mentioned, and showing an expression of pain and regret. Ghoul DxD After realizing Rias had been manipulating him all along and his transformation into a ghoul, Issei is becomes insecure of himself and everyone else, afraid to bond with people due to the fear of being rejected or used. He is also shown to be more foul mouthed, often insulting Touka during their arguments. In battle, he is cold and ruthless, often taunting his enemies and displays a low level of tolerance when they rant about their motives. Deep down, Issei has developed a strong self-hatred due to his oblivious nature, his weakness and his new ghoul nature. However, he can still show signs of his old self, as he would risk everything to protect the people dear to him, and has retained his sense of justice, albeit in a more brutal manner, shown when he stabs Touka in the back to prevent her from killing Kimi Nishino. He grows ashamed of his perverted nature, and is more determined to hide it, as he deems it embarrassing. He is also shown to become more understanding of others, as he is able to tell Hinami has developed feelings for him, but considers it a childish thing. History Powers and Abilities Relationships Ken Kaneki Issei meets Kaneki in Dr. Kanou General Hospital after his surgery. They are later shown to have developed a friendly interaction, due to their similarities, as both were turned into ghouls against their will, and had experienced near-death experiences at the hands of their first date. Kaneki is the only person to which Issei opened up about his death at the hands of Raynare and his past experiences with the Occult Research Club, since joining Anteiku. Kaneki would sometimes consider Issei scary, due to his relationship with Touka and his cold attitude in battle. Touka Kirishima The two share a heavily antagonistic relationship, with Issei being annoyed by her brash personality, and mockingly calling her "Tsun-chan", while Touka looks down on Issei as a former human, unaware of his past as a Devil in Rias Gremory's peerage. He is shown rather unable to bear with Touka's bossy attitude towards him, and would often retort to insulting her back. After Tsukiyama's defeat, Issei stabbed Touka in the back to prevent her from killing Kimi Nishino, coldly mocking her "desperation". However, he is shown to be fond of Touka, in his own way. Hinami Fueguchi Hinami was initially fearful of Issei, as he had a different smell from both ghouls and humans. However, after Issei approaches and befriends her, she is shown to have grown fond of him, affectionately calling him ''Ise-nii". The bond is further strengthened when Issei rushes to save her mother from the CCG, causing Hinami to develop one-sided feelings for him. Issei is shown to be aware of this, but considers it a childish thing, believing that Hinami could, in time, find a better person than him. Trivia Category:Under Construction